Electrical identifiers and separate terminal devices for giving passenger-specific destination calls are used to a constantly increasing extent in elevator systems. When a person takes an identifier that is in his/her possession to a reader device that is in connection with an elevator system or with a special access control system, the system reads the content, e.g. an individual ID code, of the identifier and determines on the basis of it the destination floor of the passenger, the so-called home floor. The home floor data is transmitted to the elevator system as a destination call for allocating an elevator to the person identified by the identifier. The elevator allocated to him/her is shown to the passenger with a display device that is in connection with the reader device, using which elevator the passenger will get to his/her home floor. Alternatively a passenger can have a terminal device, e.g. a mobile phone, which wirelessly sends an ID code to the elevator system or access control system and on the basis of which he/she can be identified and an elevator to the aforementioned home floor can be allocated. It is also possible that a passenger gives a destination call to a floor other than the home floor, e.g. by keying in the floor number from a user interface of the terminal device.
Often access control, with which the entry of people to the spaces in a building is restricted, is connected to call-giving based on identification. An access control system typically comprises a plurality of access gates, an automatic door or other corresponding devices, with which persons not possessing an access right required for entry can be prevented from entering a controlled space. When a person takes his/her identifier e.g. to a reader device that is in connection with an access gate, the access control system reads the content of the identifier and checks whether the person has a valid access right from the access gate. If the access right is valid, the locking of the access gate opens and the person can move into the space separated by the access gate. At the same time the access control system can send to the elevator system a destination call for taking the person to his/her home floor. It is possible that a person will be identified at a number of different access control points in the building and that a number of destination calls will be generated for the passenger to the home floor or to other floors in the manner described above. If the elevator system serves all the extra destination calls, a decline in the transportation capacity is inevitable in the elevator system, as also is a decrease in the service level of the other passengers, inter alia as longer waiting times.